College Life
by Teddiursa48
Summary: Lindy, Logan, Jasmine and Garrett are all attending the same university. Delia is promoting her hero, Penelope Harkniss. Larrett and Jogan college style! The sequel to "The Truth"!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

***Lindy's POV***

I was in my room packing for college. I was excited because Logan, Jasmine, Garrett and I were all going to the same university. Delia wasn't attending that university, because she was working at a history museum. She had created an exhibit dedicated entirely to her hero, Penelope Harkniss. Jasmine told me the other day that the dean said we could be roommates. I couldn't wait! Jasmine and I had been best friends for more than ten years, so of course I wanted her to be there when I took on the next milestone of my life, university.

***Logan's POV***

I wasn't very happy to be going back to school, again, but at least I was going to the same university as my sister, best friend and girlfriend! Don't ask me how I managed to get in the same university as Lindy. Her grades were always way higher than mine back at DITKA, but somehow, here I was, packing to go. I had begged the dean to put me in a dorm with Jasmine, but he said he didn't want any co-ed dorms. So I'm in a dorm with Garrett.

***Garrett's POV***

I'm in a dorm with Logan. Don't get me wrong, Logan's my best friend and all, but if you've been in his bedroom, you'd know he isn't the neatest type of person. All I'm says is, picking up your best friend's clothes off the floor will probably get old fast. I hope I get to be in some classes with Lindy, I'm not going to see her much with studying and classes. I'm also hoping to go out on a few dates too.

***Jasmine's POV***

Logan told me he wanted to share a dorm room. I know we aren't allowed, but I think I know why he wanted to. Logan is on of those people that goes all in on something, or doesn't bother at all. We've been dating for 4 years and I think I know where he was going with it. If only I had explained that there are two beds in a dormatory, before he got all grossed out about living with Garrett. I'm happy that I'm in a room with Lindy. She's my best friend and not some random girl. I'm also glad that the dean didn't let Logan and I be roommates, I didn't say anything to him because I know it would break his heart.

***Lindy's POV***

I have a car. Logan doesn't. That means I have to drive for five hours with him, Jasmine and Garrett. It's good that I get to spend all that time with Garrett, but I don't like the idea of driving with my whiny brother in the back seat. I told Garrett he could sit in the front seat, because it was my decision and he's my boyfriend. So that means, Logan and Jasmine are going to be eating each other's faces off in the back seat. Of my car. For five hours. I told Logan to get in the car so we could go pick up Garrett and Jasmine. Logan complained for ten minutes that he didn't get to sit in the front seat. HE'S A GROWN MAN! Then I told him Jasmine was sitting in the back with him and he got in without another word.

***Garrett's POV***

When Lindy pulled up, Jasmine was already in the car. We had all dressed up a bit to make a good first impression. We all looked proffesional at first, and Lindy and I stayed that way. But after making out in the back seat for five hours, when we got there, Jasmine and Logan looked like they had just gotten out of bed.

***Logan's POV***

The girls' dorm is the whole way across campus from ours. I guess that means no visits with Jasmine between classes. Garrett and I unpacked and talked for a while about our first year.

***Jasmine's POV***

I had finished unpacking and Lindy was almost done when I found our schedules on the desk in the corner.

"Hey, Lindy! I found our schedules!" I told her.

"Cool, what courses do we have together?" She asked.

"I don't know, yet," I replied, so we sat down to compare our schedules.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Garrett's POV***

Today was our first day of classes. The first course I had was biology. Logan is in my biology course and he kept calling the professor, the teacher, which got on my nerves. I would have been okay with taking Biology if Jasmine hadn't told me that we were going to disect animals like cats. The whole time I was thinking about it and how my cat, Mittens, might be related to the cat I disect. I think I may have had a disgusted look on my face, because before I knew it my professor was talking to me.

"Mr. Spenger," he asked. "Do you have a problem with going to chapter three in your textbook?"

"No, sir!" I replied, frantically flipping through the pages until I got to chapter 3.

***Jasmine's POV***

I had Geometry first. There was no one I knew in my class, but I think everyone else was just as nervous as I was. It didn't look like anyone knew each other. I sat in a desk next to a guy in a blue sweater. I didn't recognize him, but as soon as I sat down, he seemed to recognize me.

"Jasmine?" he asked.

"Yeah? How did you know my name?" I asked him, a little creeped out.

"Uh, Jasmine, it's me, Max," he said.

"What? Max?" I asked.

"Yeah, the one_"

"I know who you are," I interupted. "I just didn't recognize you."

"It's not because I'm not wearing a tuxedo is it?" he asked.

"No, of course not," I told him.

"Well, do you think you could reconsider going out?" he asked me. I looked down at my feet, I wasn't wearing heels.

"Wait, I'm not wearing high heels," I said, surprised.

"No, I like you for who you are, not for what you wear, can you say the same for me?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Max, I have a boyfriend," I told him.

"Oh," he said, I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Okay then."

***Lindy's POV***

When I got to my English course, there was no one there I knew, or so I thought. I had just sat down when I saw her. From halfway across the room, I saw her long hair and her so called "perfect" eyes. I hid, I couldn't let her see me. But it was too late. Sherri was already on the way over.

"Well if it isn't Little Lindy Bunchy Booty!" she sang, walking over. I scowled, she hadn't become any more mature.

"Hi, Sherri," I snapped. Our conversation wasn't a sweet one, but it was broken up when our professor walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Lindy's POV***

I walked into the courtyard after I finished my classes. It was a nice courtyard and It had flowers and cobblestone paths everywhere. It also had a big water fountain in the middle that shot the water in gush that looked like something you could ride on. It was utterly amazing like a garden you would see in a fantasical movie or something. Then I saw Jasmine and Logan walk in holding hands. I ran over, but I think I did so abruptly because the look on Jasmine's face when I ran toward her looked like I was a bull charging at her.

"Lindy!" she said, gasping. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry!" I panted. "I was happy to see you guys!"

"What happened?" Logan asked. "You seem awfully relieved."

"I am," I told them. "I ran into Sherri in my first class. Turns out we're in the same English class."

"Well what do think of that?" Jasmine asked me, knowing the answer.

"Oh, it's _just great_!" I said, sarcastically. Jasmine laughed. "Oh and she now knows my nickname from third grade."

"You mean Little Lindy Bunchy Booty?" Logan asked, a little too loudly.

"Logan!" I scolded him. "I don't need half the school to know it too!"

"Sorry!" he said, putting his hand up in innocence. Jasmine kissed him. I scowled. Garrett walked in.

"Hey guys!" he said, quickening his pace. I gave him a quick kiss just as Jasmine had done to Logan. I could see Garrett blush, he quickly glanced around to see if anyone had seen it. But no one had.

***Jasmine's POV***

After our visit to the courtyard, Lindy and I went to our dorm. That night we were talking about back in high school at DITKA.

"I hope Garrett gets into football again," Lindy said.

"Why So he doesn't lose his six-pack?" I asked her, smirking.

"Oh, shut up Jaz!" Lindy exclaimed.

"Why then?" I asked.

"Because he really seemed to like it, especially after Delia helped him become a better kicker." she explained.

"Why is it that we always end up talking about your boyfriend?" I asked, a little jealous. "I mean, this is like a sleepover every night, we have plenty of time to talk about both of our boyfriends!"

"Yeah," she started. "But why would I want to hear about how hot my twin brother is?"

"Youv'e got a point there. But what makes you think I want to hear about Garrett all the time, being one of my best friends, I really don't need to know how well he kisses," I explained.

"Ok," Lindy started. "How about we only talk about our boyfriends like we normally would if we weren't dating them?"

"Sounds good to me!" I agreed, and we went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Garrett's POV***

I am _so _jealous of Logan right now. He got into a fraternity called ακπ. He isn't moving to the frat house or anything. He's staying here with me, but unlike me, he's allowed to go to their frat parties. It's not like I'm the social type, but I get the feeling Logan may have tipped off his frat bros. about the whole washing machine incident at his party back in our freshman year at DITKA.

***Logan's POV***

I'm in a fraternity! ακπ is throwing a toga party on Friday night and I'm totally going! I asked the guys if I could bring Jasmine as a date, and they seemed to like the idea. I can't wait for my first toga party. It's gonna be awesome!

***Lindy's POV***

When Jasmine got home from her date with Logan, I could tell she was excited for something.

"I'm going to a toga party with Logan on Friday!" she announced.

"Oh, cool! Logan got into a fraternity?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she replied. "It's called ακπ."

"Oh awesome! I hope you guys have fun!" I told her.

***Jasmine's POV***

Today was our fourth day of classes. It was Thursday and everyone in ακπ was talking about the party. It seemed like other guys invited dates, because I wasn't the only girl talking about it. According to a girl named Cindi, ακπ is the most popular fraternity. That just made me more proud to be Logan's girlfriend. I had physics last today. Logan is in my physics class. We got caught making out in the back of class.

"Mr. Watson, Miss Kang, plaease refrain from osculating in my class," the professor told us. I blushed. The whole class was looking back at us. I could see that Logan was the same shade of red that I was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Jasmine's POV***

I was getting ready to go to the party and Lindy was sitting on her bed reading. I had taken the sheet of my bed and wrapped it around myself like a toga. I was also wearing a tube top and shorts underneath as well as a piece of christmas garland tied in a loop on my head.

"You know, you look more like aan angel than an ancient greek," Lindy told me.

"Well this is as close to leaves as I could get," I defended.

"No, it isn't!" she said getting up off her bed and walking over to the box of christmas decorations from which I had gotten the garland. Lindy picked up a wreath with holly attached to it. She took some of the leaves off of the berry clusters and taped them to a wire. She then made the wire into a loop and placed it on my head. "That's how close you're gonna get!"

"Whatever!" I scowled. Then there was a knock at the door. "Hey, Logan!" I said, opening the door. Logan stood out in the hall in a sheet-toga that was similar to mine. I knew Garrett had helped him make it because of how historically correct it was shaped.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I replied, heading out the door.

"Have fun!" I heard Lindy call.

***Lindy's POV***

After Jasmine and Logan left I went back to reading my book. It was a pretty good book and I was almost finished reading it. I was really bored and had absolutely nothing to do, so I got on my computer and was checking some stuff on my social networks.

***Garrett's POV***

I was sitting at the table in my dorm after Logan left to go get Jasmine. I had already cleaned up twice and was really bored. I got up and looked around once more for any laundry or garbage that Logan might have left around. I found nothing.

"Why do I clean up after my roommate for fun?" I asked myself. "I really need to get a social life." After pointlessly talking to myself, I grabbed my coat and went down to the courtyard.

There was close to no one there, since most were at the ακπ party. I looked around and sat on a bench next to the fountain. I found a dime in my pocket and tossed it in just for luck. But I think I might have gotten the wrong kind of luck, because before I knew it there was a security guard was after me viciously pointing to a sign that said, "Please to not throw coins in fountain." I ran away from the guard, but he continued to run after me.

I was running for about thirty seconds when I realized I was going in the wrong direction, _away_ from my dorm. I facepalmed myself but continued to run. Before I knew it, I was in front of another dormatory building. The girls' building. I ran inside, realizing I could hide in Lindy and Jasmine's room.

I darted up the stairs and the guard was starting to get further and further behind me. After leaving the stairwell, I rushed down the corridors until I got to Lindy's room. I rapidly knocked on the door, begging that Lindy would open it before the guard caught up and she did. I closed the door behind myself with a slam and locked it.

***Lindy's POV***

I heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it and when I did, Garrett just ran in and slammed the door behind him. He locked the door and, panting, he collapsed on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***Lindy's POV***

Garrett sat on the floor, panting. His face was dripping with sweat.

"Garrett, What happened?!" I asked, worried.

"This...security...guard...caught me throwing...a coin...in the fountain... and flipped out," he managed to say, catching his breath. "By instinct I ran away, halfway across campus, here."

"Are you okay? You look exhausted!" I told him. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just warm," he replied. I helped him to his feet.

"You know, the reason they don't want you throwing coins in the fountain is because they're dirty and the germs can get into the school's water supply," I told him.

"I know coins are dirty, that's why I always disinfect mine," he explained.

"Well, the secuity guard didn't know that, and besides, people might start throwing coins in the fountain regularly if you threw one in, they might not realize that yours was disinfected," I told him.

"Yeah, true, but I didn't even notice the sign, he didn't have to go all wild on me," he said.

"Yeah, that was a little overboard," I admitted.

***Logan's POV***

My frat brothers really know how to throw a party. There were only like 30 people there but it was still awesome! Jasmine looked like she was having fun too. We danced together sometimes, but she was talking to some of the other girls there. I was hanging out with a bunch of guys that seemed pretty cool and we were rocking out! I didn't have anything to drink, but I'm pretty sure Jasmine did, when I went to bring her home, she seemed really drunk.

***Garrett's POV***

I stayed at Lindy's dorm for a while after I finally cooled off from running. Partly because I wasn't sure if the guard was gone and partly because I knew we were both bored. We sat and talked for a while and we played cards. We had an all around good time. Then I realized since we didn't kiss in public and we were in private right now, it would be the perfect time. The whole time, I was spending with my girlfriend and didn't kiss her once. How could I be so stupid? I waited until things were silent for a while and slowly got closer, made eye contact and she knew where it was going from there. Our lips met and sparks flew. I felt confidence and joy throughout me. Lindy was the girl I loved and I wanted to keep it that way.

***Logan's POV***

When I brought Jasmine back to her dorm I almost had to carry her upstairs because of how out of it she was. I took her key and unlocked the door. When I brought her inside, Lindy and Garrett were sitting on Lindy's bed making out. When they heard us come in, their lips seperated. It was kind of awkward to just walk in on my best friend and twin sister making out like that so I lay Jasmine on her bed and left. Garrett followed me.

***Garrett's POV***

What was I supposed to do, stay there and continue to make out with Lindy while Jasmine was right there. So I just went back to the dorm with Logan. I knew that the guard would be gone since it had been hours and now Lindy had Jasmine there with her so it wasn't like she would be lonely.

When we got back to our dorm room Logan just looked at me like he expected me to confess something.

"What?" I asked. "I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?"

"Not when I'm there!" he said.

"It isn't my fault you just walked in when we were making out!" I argued back.

"Oh, right," Logan said. I could tell he was embarassed.

***Jasmine's POV***

After I knew Logan was gone, I sat up. I had faked being drunk so I wouldn't have to walk across campus without leaning on Logan.

"Jaz, I though you were drunk," Lindy said.

"No," I replied. "I faked it so I had an excuse to lean on Logan."

"Ohhh," Lindy said, and frowned. I could tell she wasn't impressed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***Lindy's POV***

Ahh, Halloween. The only holiday where dressing up in goofy costumes equals free candy. If you go to my university, it also means trick-or-treating at others' dorms until two in the morning. Also fraternities and sororities have these wicked Halloween parties like nobody's business.

Delia is coming to visit for Halloween. She took time off at the "Penelope Harkniss Museum" so she can come to spend the weekend with Jasmine and I. It's gonna be amazing. I asked the Dean if guests from outside campus can join in the festivities and he said it was okay. That means Trick-or-treating with Jaz, Deels and Garrett just like when we were kids! Logan isn't coming because he's going to the ακπ halloween party.

***Delia's POV***

I was packing to go to the university for the weekend. I had been debating whether or not I should go there or not because having my own exhibit, dedicated to Penelope Harkniss, in a museum is my dream! But I finally decided to go and spend Halloween with my best friends. I was going to stay in Lindy and Jasmine's dorm room, so I packed a sleeping bag. This is going to be awesome! Lindy told me we get to go trick-or-treating and everything!

***Jasmine's POV***

I couldn't wait for Delia to show up, we were going to have so much fun this weekend! Halloween falls on Saturday this year, so we have all of today, Friday, to get ready. Lindy says she's being a black cat, but I think that's too classic. I'm being Scarlett Thunder from my favourite TV show, Heroes of Warlock Way. Lindy said it was a stupid superhero show because it's too much like a British soap opera. She also said that I'm probably the only person in the world that watches it. I know that isn't true because there are already 4 seasons out and who would make 4 seasons of a show if only one person watches it? Also, there wouldn't be a Scarlett Thunder costume if only one person watches the show.

When Delia got there, Lindy and I had started decorating. There was black and orange garland around the windows and fake cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. We had put a skeleton in the corner.

"Hey, Deels," I heard Lindy say as she opened the door. I got down from my stepladder to greet her.

"Looks like you're going all out this year!" Delia commented on our decorating.

"It isn't done yet!" I told her, giving her a hug.

"I missed you guys!" Delia told us.

"And yet you were debating whether or not you should come," Lindy said.

"But I did choose to come here, didn't I?" Delia argued back. "And in my defence, promoting Penelope Harkniss is my dream job!"

"You don't have to work 24/7," I told her.

"Oh, whatever!" Delia said, and brought her stuff inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***Delia's POV***

When we finished decorating it looked like a Haunted House threw up. But in a good way. The only way it could be better is if there was a fog machine! There were cobwebs everywhere and a zombie in the corner opposite the skeleton. There were lights along the walls as well as a black cat figure on the desk. I rolled out my sleeping bag on the floor and sat down.

"Aren't you sleeping on a matress or something?" Jasmine asked me.

"No, I want to rough it like Penelope Harkniss!" I told her.

"The floor is awfully hard to be sleeping on," Lindy commented.

"I'll be fine, " I argued and got in the sleeping bag for the night.

The next morning was Halloween. My back was really sore from lying on the floor all night, but I didn't admit it.

***Lindy's POV***

Instead of having normal classes like most universities would on Halloween, they let students stay in their dorms and frat houses to plan for any parties. Also, the Dean and professors set up workshops for any students that aren't throwing parties. One of the workshops was pumpkin carving and another one, obviously done by the biology professors, was a disecting workshop. I guess it brings out the whole gore part of Halloween but I don't see how it's different from a normal biology class.

There are rumours going around that during Halloween there are students that deal eggs and toilet paper to the students that would rather trick than treat. But I don't understand why, I thought you were supposed to become more mature when you hit university.

Jaz, Delia and I didn't go to any workshops. we spent the day catching up on what was happening with our lives and planning where we were going to "trick-or-treat".

***Jasmine's POV***

When it was getting late, we started to get ready. I put on my Scarlett Thunder costume and Lindy wore her black cat one. Delia, once again, was Penelope Harkniss, who she had been for at least three years.

"Come on Deels!" I said. "Can't you wear something else?"

"Nope!" she replied. "Let's go!" Lindy laughed and we went out to get free candy.

***Lindy's POV***

After we went to several dorms and got a lot of candy, I stopped being worried. I was worried at first that people would think it was weird that college students were actually doing the trick-or-treating thing. But I was wrong; there were a lot of other students walking around in costumes collecting candy. Also, the people at the doors seemed to like handing out candy, and I think that they found it cool. That is, until we got to one door. The woman that answered was Sherri. She wasn't dressed up and she looked disgusted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Trick-or-Treat?" I asked, nervously.

"Why do you think I would hand out candy?" she asked.

"I don't know, because it's Halloween maybe?" Delia piped up. I wished she hadn't.

"Get lost!" Sherri shouted. "I'm trying to make out with my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" I asked, peering over Sherri's shoulder to see a man with dark hair sitting on the bed. "Wait, Cole?"

"Oh, hi, Lindy," he snarled, walking over with his arms crossed. It was my worst nightmare. Halloween just got scarier!

"Wait, you two are dating now?" I asked.

"Of course we are!" Sherri replied, gleefully. But I could tell by the look in her eye that she was evil. We quickly left. The two people I hate the most, dating? Oh, I was mad, and they knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

***Garrett's POV***

Lindy seemed really upset lately. All through November she's been muttering about how Cole and Sherri are only dating because she hates both of them. I realized that Sherri was evil after Lindy ended up being the only one at the dance back at DITKA. So I know how she feels. Also, I know why Lindy hates Cole too. Because after she admitted she didn't like him at the theatre that time, he's despised her. Sherri and Cole have been doting over eachother when Lindy's around, just to get on her nerves. Also, it's affecting me too, because she wants to make our relationship a public thing, so she can get back at them, Cole mostly.

On Thanksgiving, she was really bad about it. We were having Thanksgiving dinner in their dorm.

"Logan, what are you thankful for?" I asked him, after telling them that I was thankful for having such good friends.

"Uhh," Logan started, then I saw him look at Jasmine. "I'm thankful for such an awesome girlfriend." I saw Jasmine blush.

"I'm thankful for everything we have at this wonderful school," Jasmine stated. "Lindy?"

"I'm thankful that you guys are the best friends anyone could ever have, unlike Cole and Sherri," she said, swore on them and left the room. That was the first time anyone had ever heard Lindy curse. Everyone was stunned in shock. I left as well to see what her problem was.

I walked out to where Lindy was lying on her bed sobbing into the pillow.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"Cole and Sherri have been acting more and more mean lately," she replied, holding back tears.

"How?" I asked.

"I know it's a bit dumb to be crying over this, but ever since that night on Halloween, I think Sherri and Cole have been trying to make my life miserable," she explained. "Cole still hasn't forgiven me for when I told him I didn't "like" him, which shouldn't bother him so much and Sherri is just being an all around jerk!"

"You know that night at the theatre after your so called "date" with Cole?" I asked.

"You mean the one when I tried to sell my "Lindylicious"?" she asked in reply.

"Yeah," I told her. "I think that may have been the first time I had feelings for you, I just didn't realize it at the time."

"Really, how?" she asked, sniffing back tears. I knew I was cheering her up.

"Well, when we were both covered in popcorn and smoothie, I think you looked cute," I admitted. I saw her blush. I think I might have blushed too. "Well, we were covered in food and it felt like you were the only person I couldn't be embarassed in front of, because you were in just as much of a mess as me."

"Jasmine was there," Lindy said.

"I know she was, that's what I mean, I didn't think I wouldn't be in front of Jasmine, I was thinking of you," I said. Lindy blushed again.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For helping me realize that Cole is just another jerk like Sherri and I shouldn't let them bother me. The only people I should worry about are the people I care about. I think I realized that when Cole walked up with Nancy earlier that day, but I don't know why I didn't realize it since I've been here. You just reminded me of that," Lindy explained. Then she kissed me. I knew I was blushing, but I kissed back. It took a while before I realized that Jasmine was standing in the doorway watching us and then I became even more embarrassed but I didn't break our connection. When we finally broke apart I whispered in her ear;

"I will always love you, Lindy Watson, and I will always be here for you." With that Lindy gave me one more quick kiss and I saw her smile as we got up and went back to the kitchen to finish eating. As we walked back, holding hands, I saw Jasmine smirk at me from the doorway as if to say, "Nice going Romeo," I blushed again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

***Logan's POV***

I love Christmas! It means awesome gifts and mistletoe! I told Garrett I was going to put lots of mistletoe around this Christmas, but I'm not sure he agreed. I heard him mumble something about what if he had to kiss Jasmine or something. The best part is, Delia's staying over on Christmas Eve. I think we're all going to have one big sleepover in our dorm so we can all be together on Christmas morning.

Garrett and I don't go all out on the decorations like the girls do. We're putting up a tree in the bedroom and a wreath on the door. Lindy said that it isn't enough and that they're going to have a big tree a smaller tree on the table, an inflatable snowman in the corner, wreaths on all the doors, garland around the window, I could go on forever. What bugs me is that it feels like we're competing. If we're competing I'd want to have even more stuff around. The only problem is, it's too much work. So Garrett and I kept it simple.

***Lindy's POV***

I am so excited for Christmas! All five of us are having a sleepover in the guys' dorm. I begged them to let us have it in our dorm because it's way more festive. There's even a little village in the corner and it's so cute! The guys said that since Delia stayed in our dorm at Halloween that they should get a chance to host a sleepover.

"Hey, Lindy," Jasmine said, walking into our dorm.

"Hey, Jaz," I replied. Sitting on the bed. "Any news on when Delia's coming?"

"Well, she's coming on Christmas Eve because that's when we're having the slepover in the boys' dorm," She told me. I facepalmed. It was kind of obvious. Jasmine laughed.

***Lindy's POV***

Sherri and Cole have been bothering me again. I've been ignoring them though, like Garrett told me to. They can be real pains when they want to. The least they've done to bug me is purposely stand under any mistletoe they possibly can, just so they can kiss. It drives me crazy. At least it was Christmas Eve so when I got back to the dorm I could be excited about Delia coming.

***Logan's POV***

I went to the frat Christmas party last weekend and it was awesome. There were a ton of people there and there was Christmas music playing really loud the whole time. I'm glad Jasmine came too because we had a really good time. Not to mention that there was mistletoe everywhere!

***Jasmine's POV***

Logan and I went to his frat Christmas party last weekend. It was totally awesome and a laugh. When we left it was magical. The first snowfall of the year had started and the fluffy white flakes seemed so perfect it was surreal. It really got me in the spirit. Also, it was super romantic. It seemed like one of those scenes in movies. When we got to the courtyard, it looked fantastic! The thin blanket of snow made the beautiful scene look more mystical than ever before. When I got home I think I may have been a little too happy. Lindy looked at me with a suspicious smirk. I explained to her how beautiful the scenery looked and she understood.

***Delia's POV***

I got off work early today so I could pack for the sleepover. I was excited, I hadn't seen my best friends in 2 months. I couldn't wait, it was going to be so much fun. I had gifts wrapped for all of my friends, but they wouldn't all fit in my suitcase. This was going to be a problem. If my packages didn't make it through security at the airport, I was going to be late with no gifts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

***Delia's POV***

Thank god! None of the gifts had metal in them, or liquid for that matter. All of my packages made it through security on time and I caught my flight. I was relieved, I'd have an awesome Christmas after all.

***Lindy's POV***

I had been thrilled since I woke up. My stomach was twisted up with excitement. Even when we were kids we had never had a sleepover on Christmas Eve before. It was going to be the best Christmas of our lives and I knew it. As soon as it was 5:00 I was pacing back and forth with excitement. One hour until Delia got here. I had gone out to lunch with Garrett earlier that day and it was pretty fun, but now, the excitement was building up in me and I felt like I was going to explode! That's when Jasmine came in from her date with Logan. She was soaking wet.

"Why are you so wet?" I asked her. It looked like she had taken a shower with her winter clothes on.

"Logan and I didn't go anywhere," she said. "We made snowmen and snow angels in the courtyard all day,"

"Oh," I said and rolled my eyes. I didn't think Jasmine would ever grow up, much less my brother.

"Says the girl that can't contain her excitement for the smallest things," Jasmine playfully argued back. I smirked at her and we talked until Delia got here.

***Delia's POV***

I landed at 5:45 and I took a taxi to the university. I couldn't wait to see my best friends. This was going to be awesome. I walked up to the girls' dorm building and went to Lindy and Jasmine's room. I knocked, I couldn't wait to see them again! When Lindy answered, she immediately gave me a huge hug.

"Merry Christmas, Deels!" she called. Yep, that was Lindy, always over excited about everything. Jasmine walked over and wished me a Merry Christmas as well but without the five-year-old's enthusiam that Lindy had.

"Merry Christmas!" I replied, giving Jasmine a hug too. "Are we going to the guys' place now?" I asked, knowing that that's where we were "camping".

"Yeah, I guess," Lindy replied. "They'll be happy to see you too." With that Lindy and Jasmine grabbed their bags and we all went to the boys' dorm building.

***Garrett's POV***

I got a text from Lindy that said they were on their way over. I was excited because I was going to propose to Lindy the next morning. It seemed like the perfect opportunity. I told Logan that her should propose to Jasmine too and he seemed to like the idea but we hadn't talked about it in weeks.

When the girls got here I tried to hide my excitement for the next day. I wished all of them a Merry Christmas and I gave Lindy a kiss. I managed to talk Logan out of putting mistletoe everywhere because really! What if I had to kiss Jasmine or Delia?

The girls put out their air matresses and we all put our gifts to each other under the tree.

***Jasmine's POV***

We stayed up almost all night talking. It was really fun. I couldn't wait 'til morning to open gifts!

"So, Delia, you gave in and brought and air mattress," Lindy teased, referring to our sleepover on Halloween. I laughed, Delia scowled.

"For your information, the floor of your dorm is harder than the ground Penelope slept on," Delia replied in defence. Lindy rolled her eyes.

"I think we should probably get some sleep now guys," Garrett interrupted. I scowled but agreed. Garrett can be such a pain sometimes. I gave Logan a kiss goodnight and got in my sleeping bag. I watched Delia get in hers and smirked. I guess she can't handle "roughing it" after all. Lindy kissed Garrett goodnight as well and we all went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

***Logan's POV***

I woke up before anyone else this morning. That's weird for me. I wanted to wake the others up but I changed my mind when I saw how cute Jasmine looked when she was sleeping. I was bored out of my mind for what seemed like an hour. I was excited to open gifts and I couldn't wait much longer. Finally Delia woke up and we were whispering for a while.

"Morning, Delia," I whispered, when I noticed her sit up.

"Morning, Logan," she whispered back, turning around. She quietly got up and sat next to me on my bed while we waited for the others to wake up.

"What'd you get everyone?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you," she replied. "It just as much of a surprise for you as it is for the people I got them for!" I rolled my eyes and scowled. I could tell she was just as bored as me.

After another while, Lindy got up. "Morning, guys!" she whispered.

"Morning," Delia whispered in reply. Lindy walked over to where we were sitting. She sat across from us on Garrett's bed. She mustn't have realized that Garrett was still asleep because when she sat down, he stirred.

"Oh, crap!" Lindy whispered. Her body was tensed up, I could see it. She was completely still and all of us were in complete silence. Garrett woke up anyway. I heard Lindy scowl. Garrett sat up. It looked like he was still half asleep. He was trying to keep his eyes open. Lindy grinned at him. "Sorry I woke you up," she said.

"Oh, it's okay," he groggily whispered back.

***Lindy's POV***

I wanted to kiss him so bad! He's really cute when he's trying to wake up. After he woke up fully I did kiss him but I accidentaly knocked him backward. So I was practically on top of him kissing him. I turned bright red. I didn't mean for that to happen. He didn't mind though. When I tried to get up off of him he pulled me back in and kissed me again.

"Ooooh!" I heard Delia say. I frowned. Leave it to Delia to do that. Delia's "ooohing" must have been too loud bcause it woke Jasmine up. I heard Jasmine stir but I don't think Garrett did. So when Jasmine looked at us, I was still on top of Garrett making out with him and it must've been awkward for her.

"What is going on?" she asked confused. I got up from Garrett and he sat up too. We both blushed.

"Never mind that!" I quickly said. "Let's open gifts!" So we did. We pushed the air matresses back from the tree and sat on the floor like little kids. We each took the gifts with our names from under the tree and began to unwrap them. I got a sweater from Delia, two tickets to a concert from Jasmine and a freebie calendar from Logan (typical). When I got to the gift from Garrett, it felt awfully light. I opened the box and found that it was stuffed with wads of paper. I took the paper out, starting to think he was trying to play some kind of joke on me but when I got to the bottom, a much smaller box lay there. I opened the box to find an gold, diamond encrusted ring. My heart went up my throat when I realized what it was for. He smiled. When he proposed he seemed really nervous. He fell on his face when he got down on his knee and he stuttered over his words a lot, but I got the message.

"Yes!" I cried. "A thousand times, yes!" He blushed when I kissed him. I almost knocked him over again, but he quickly regained his balance. I felt tears of joy run down my cheeks when I thought it over again. Garrett and I were going to get married!

***Logan's POV***

I facepalmed when I saw Garrett propose.

"Oh, crap!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" I heard Jasmine ask. I looked up, trying not to cry.

"I was going to propose," I admitted. "But I kept putting off buying the ring and then I forgot!"

"Seriously, Logan?" Jasmine said. "You put your laziness before your relationship?!" I didn't know what to say. Jasmine stormed out of the room tears pouring down her face. I didn't know what to do. Chase after her or stay here?

"Oh burn!" I heard Delia say and I flopped face-first on my bed.


	13. Author's Note (another sequel)

**Author's Note**

There is going to be another sequel about Lindy and Garrett's wedding and how Logan and Jasmine's relationship turns out! Thanks for reading this one! I hope you like my next one!

P.S. Sorry about the cliffhanger! It's all part of my plan! (devilish laugh!)


End file.
